Blood Moon
by TinkerbellTwilighter
Summary: In New Moon Jacob answered Bellas phone making Edward think she died but what if she picked it up instead, Bellas not ready to forgive Edward, Jacob gets put in the middle when she starts using him to make Edward jealous when he returns in ... Blood Moon!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Moon**

Description: _In NEW MOON Jacob picks up the phone and informs Edward that Bella's dad is at a funeral which makes Edward think Bella is dead but in this case instead Bella picks up the phone and Edward finds out shes alive but gets worried about why she jumped in the first place and returns but Bellas not so ready to forgive and Jacob gets trapped in the middle_.

Chapter One

Jacob leant down to kiss Bella when the phone rang, Bella saw the opportunity and took it, she quickly murmured a apology and grabbed the phone from her kitchens wall and put it to her ear.

"Hello Swan residence?" she said with a breathless shaky voice.

"…" The other side was quiet except for a harsh breath intake.

"Hello?" Bella repeated ready to go off at the prank caller when there was finally a reply.

"…Bella? You-you're alive?" the sound of Edwards voice was UN mistakable, yet he sounded surprised and shocked, her whole body shook as I did every time she had heard his voice when putting herself in danger.

"Edward…?" Bella whispered trying to contain her sudden excitement, and for that split second she forgot all about Jacob who was standing close to her.

"But Rosalie said you'd jumped off a cliff…and Alice hadn't seen you come out of the water…are you ok?" he demanded roughly.

"I…I…" Bella was at a loss for words, never mind the fact that she was happy she felt angry now to, so that was why he had called, to see if she was dead? To demand answers? Like he had a right after leaving, after every damn thing she had gone through and he calls like he hasn't been gone for ages, like nothing happened.

"I'm fine," she growled in low cold but unmistakably angry voice, "Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of something" she snapped and without a second thought hung up the phone with a sharp clang.

She turned to Jacob who stood there with a half angry, half shocked expression on his face as if he couldn't believe after everything she would hang up, she couldn't really believe it either.

"That was him…and you hung up?" he was obviously confused.

Bella shook her head softly and put her hand on his hot cheek, "Don't let him ruin our moment" she murmured softly as she tilted her head up to look at him and pulled his head down to hers.

Jacob was in a daze and slowly let her coerce him into a kiss, their lips met and they softly explored each others mouths as Jacob's arms swept around her to pull her into his body, trying to ignore the voice inside his head telling him that she was just doing it to get back at that damn blood sucker, their kiss went on for what seemed like ages when they heard someone clear they're voice behind them rather loudly.

They broke apart to find Alice standing there staring in disbelief when they realised the phone was ringing again, how had they not heard that?

Alice looked shocked, "Bella…?" she whispered barely able to contain herself as she tried to grasp and make sense of what they had witnessed.

Bella felt guilty but knew that Alice wouldn't understand, "It's complicated" she gasped softly still trying to catch her breath she heard the phone stop ringing and looked over to see Jacob holding it, "Hello" he crooned into the phone with satisfaction of knowing who it would be.

"She's busy" he laughed and hung up, Bella wished she felt sorry but she was satisfied in a way, serves him right for leaving.

"Jacob I'll have to see you later" she said to him, "Alice and I have to talk" she continued and followed him to her front door waving him goodbye as he kissed her once swiftly then left down the path to his car, "Call me' he yelled out cheerfully before zooming off.

Bella turned around to find Alice still standing there with a stormy expression on her face, "Start talking Bella" she demanded no cheerfulness in her voice.

Bella sighed and shut her door, where to begin?

_**(Thanks for reading more chapters to come, please review)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Moon**

Chapter Two

Bella felt Alice's gaze on her and couldn't help but cringe; Alice made her feel really uncomfortable now as if she should be feeling guilty.

"Well Bella" Alice said in a calm but demanding voice, "Start explaining yourself" she ordered as she followed Bella soundlessly back to the kitchen.

Bella exhaled loudly turned and gave Alice an upset if somewhat annoyed expression, "What's to explain? So I kissed Jacob its not a big deal" she insisted not really believing herself what she said because of course it was a big deal after everything.

"I know that phone call was Edward, and that that's what sent you into his arms but what were you hoping to achieve?" she asked softly in a motherly censured tone.

Bella gave her an angry glower, "I wasn't trying to achieve anything" she insisted impatiently.

Alice could see Bella's eyes tear up a little and decided to try a different approach, "He misses you" she whispered softly, "He'll come back when he realises he cant be without you" she assured expecting Bella to be happy.

But Bella's look became a angry hard glare and felt herself breaking apart with rage, "I don't care if he misses me, I don't care if he feels bad, do you know what its like to have your life decided for you?" she hissed viciously not really expecting an answer, "He never once asked me what I wanted, what I thought about all of this, he just left me, you all did!" she screamed then turned and fled to her room, but not before Alice saw the suffering in Bella's eyes behind her tears.

Alice just watched after in shock, that was the first time she had ever seen Bella so angry and hateful, it was like she could feel her pain and emotion, as if she were Jasper in that split second feeling everything Bella went through, the abandonment, the loneliness, and she would have had to deal with her pain and suffering all by herself because being Bella she would never have confided in anyone the secret of vampires knowing the risk she'd put them all in, never been able to talk openly… what had they done.

**…**

Bella slammed her door closed, locked it and then after throwing herself onto her bed threw her head into her pillow and tried to calm down.

Her throat was constricting as she tried to hold back her sobs knowing that if she didn't she would start crying, and afraid she would never be able to stop.

She hadn't cried when he left, and never felt the need for months until now, she lifted her head and gasped for air, and that was when she felt the tears trailing down her face, she looked down and sure enough there were twin wet patches on her pillow.

But she couldn't stop, her body was shaking uncontrollablly and she felt numb, she held the ruined pillow to her mouth to cover her loud sobs but knew that Alice would be able to hear still from downstairs.

She didn't want to think about what she had just done, kissing Jacob, hanging up on Edward, yelling at Alice, she didn't need anyone to tell her that this wasn't like her at all, she felt like she was being ripped apart in different directions, her anger and pain making her want to scream, and love for Edward making her want to forgive him for everything, but he didn't want her back and now that he knew she was ok it would be like they were never here again, and she'd be alone.

**…**

Alice looked upstairs with a sad expression on her normally happy pixie face, Bella must have fallen asleep because now she could only hear Bella's soft breathing and the occasional hiccup. She sighed knowing that right now Bella just needed time and space, but she was determined that she would be here when Bella was ready to talk.

She felt her phone vibrate and answered knowing who it would be.

"Edward" she said softly, sympathy lining her voice.

Edward's voice sounded slightly edgy on the other side, "Alice where is Bella?" he demanded to know and she could tell from the backround he was somewhere crowded, an airport.

"She's asleep, don't worry I'm watching over her" she assured him.

"She sounded so angry on the phone before, what was that damn wolf doing with her?" he asked guilt and anger mixed his tone.

Alice winced, "Bella hasn't been coping Edward, the only person who shes been able to rely on is Jacob" Alice told him calmly in her sweet placid voice.

"What do you mean she hasn't been coping? Why did she jump off that cliff?" he demanded.

"She's changed, she different from before, she wont even talk to me about why she jumped" Alice went on, "You need to come back fast".

"Im on my way" Edward promised, and Alice knew he was worried, she hung up the phone and took a deep breath, once he got here he would sort everything out, he had to.

_**(Hope you enjoyed thanks for the reviews it really helps, this is going to be a Bella-Edward romance but Jacob had to be thrown in for suspense, drama, excitement, and the everyday third wheel to complicate things, XoxOXoxO)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Moon**

Chapter Three

Bella felt a slight throbbing in her head and squinted her eyes open to see shafts of morning sunlight breaking through her curtains, the last thing she remembered was crying and realised she must have fallen asleep during some point, she looked at her duvet that was tucked around her to keep her from the mornings chill, Alice must have come in during the night to make sure she was ok.

She felt more than a twinge of guilt as she remembered yelling at Alice, sweet loving Alice who had always been a friend, more like a sister than anything, determined to apologise she threw back the covers and stood to go for the door in search of Alice hoping she was still around.

Before she could take a step Alice stepped out from around the corner of her room, a smile splayed generously across her face, making her pixie-like dimples deepen, she saw no anger in Alice's brown chocolate rich eyes, "Good morning Bella" she said coming and sitting on the end of Bella's bed, bending back a little to look up at Bella.

"M-morning" Bella stuttered blinking, Bella made a pained expression then slowly sat down on the other corner, she took a deep breath and looked at Alice, "I'm sorry about going off at you yesterday Alice" she gushed with emotion and guilt, "I just…" she couldn't finish.

Alice just smiled softly, "It's ok Bella" she reassured her, "You were upset and you were right" she admitted, "I had no idea what you've been going through these past months, Charlie had told me he had worried about you and that you weren't coping but I never…" Alice stopped unable to find the right words.

"But I never…had the right to question your actions" she said finally.

Bella felt her breath catch as she remembered once more Jacob's kiss and Alice's shock, "I just…it just happened and I don't know why I kissed Jake I just wanted to get back at Edward…" she choked on Edward's name and Alice immediately closed the distance between them and wrapped her petite arms around Bella as a mother would to embrace her child and comfort them.

Bella started crying against Alice's shoulder, stuttering words out rapidly as she felt the pain in her heart pierce her like a knife, "H-he said-d he'd-d never-r leave me-e" she stammered clutching herself to Alice's cold body, "And then he-e just-t…" she couldn't go on and just wept uncontrollably against Alice.

Alice whispered reassuring words against Bella's hair and held her, Bella resembled a cracked vase that was slowly shattering, piece by piece and Alice begun to wonder whether she could be fixed, or was the damage already so far along that very soon she would just be a memory of the sweet kind, content Bella that Alice had come to know, she gave a silent prayer that Edward was not far away, he had called from the airport again, saying he had landed and hired a car to take him to Forks less than twenty minutes ago, even though she desperately wanted him here, she was worried about how Bella would handle seeing him again after everything, and how Edward, her perfect composed brother would handle seeing his only love this way, he would of course blame himself, she just hoped that Bella and Edward would work things out, for she loved them so much that the hurt she saw in both of them was a painful thing to watch.

**_…_**

Bella woke once again but this time Alice was not in her room when she looked around. Her throat felt raw and strained from sobbing, but at least she wasn't so cold anymore.

She rushed into the shower and got changed, determined to go see Jacob and try and make him understand that she hadn't meant to kiss him, it was a unintelligent reaction to Edward and she had used him shamefully. She hoped if he was sympathetic that things wouldn't have to change between them as friends.

She went downstairs to the phone and dialled Jacob's number, and when she heard his voice she lost her train of thought on what she would say, "A…hey Jake" she said stumbling over words.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said with far to much excitement in his voice, "…what's up?" Jacob continued.

"Ah I was hoping I could come visit you, like now?" Bella responded innocently hoping he would realise her intent.

Jacob chuckled on the other end and she swore she could hear him smile widely, "Of course" he laughed, "So I'll see you soon?" he asked eager.

"Yeah I'm leaving now," she told him trying to sound happy.

"Ok see you when you get here" he said and after they said bye to each other she hung up the phone.

Bella went to the small kitchen table and picked up her trucks keys, she looked up when she heard a knock at her front door and went to answer it thinking it might be Alice.

But when she opened the door with a smile she froze when she saw who it was and her smile disappeared to be replaced by shock and disbelief…after the longest silence she finally stuttered out one word before a dark hole swallowed her up and dragged her into the sweet unknowing bliss of unconsciousness, "…_Edward_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Moon**

Chapter Four

Edward caught Bella the moment he saw her sway off balance. He was shocked at how different she looked, but at the same time she looked like the Bella he knew, that he loved.

Except that her eyes appeared dull and expressionless, he could tell as he wrapped his arms around her that she had lost a bit of weight, not enough to make people notice, but he noticed.

He still couldn't get over the look she had in her eyes, how empty and lifeless they were shocked him more than anything else, there was no spark, it was like she was asleep with her eyes open.

He swept Bella up effortlessly into his arms and held her to his chest as he walked inside the house and kicked the door closed behind him; he then proceeded to carry her to the living room where he set her down reluctantly on the couch.

Edward couldn't begin to explain the pain he felt at seeing her like this, and it was all his fault, even with Alice's caution that she was different he hadn't really expected to see Bella so changed.

"Bella" he whispered urging her to wake up as he placed his cold hand to her cheek, leaning over on the couch, her scent intoxicating him.

After a few moments Bella's eyes flickered and she slowly opened them and looked up to see Edward leaning over her, his gold-flecked eyes filled with worry.

She dazedly moved while blinking rapidly, "Edward" she whispered his name softly, "Am I dreaming?" she asked herself as much as him, then looked around to see the real familiar surroundings of her living room.

When Edward nodded Bella became confused, "What Happened?" she asked still not grasping reality.

"You fainted Bella" Edward said softly and gave her a reassuring smile when she frowned in confusion.

The last thing she had remembered was telling Jacob she'd go to his place than answering the knock on her front door and when she opened it she had seen…Edward.

As if she'd been hit with a cold bucket of icy water she remembered this wasn't a dream, her expression turned cold and hard, she jerked up and away from Edward until she was off the couch, putting it between them as a barrier, "What the hell are you doing here?!" she demanded giving him a scathing look.

Edward recoiled at Bella's reaction to him, "Bella…" he whispered with shock evident in his usually controlled voice, stretching out a hand to her.

But she slapped it away, backing up trying to put a greater distance between them. She couldn't understand why he was here, what did he want? Surely he knew seeing him after so long, so many months of not even a phone call and he just shows up like he could do as he pleased, it tore her apart with the sudden pain.

Part of her wanted to leap across the couch grab him and never let go, kiss him like they had never been apart. And yet there was another part, the part that wanted to yell and scream at him, and hit him.

She shook her head as confusion kept overtaking her, uncontrollable moisture gathered in her eyes, she knew she had to calm down and took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his as he stood there silently watching her, after a long silence she spoke, "What are you doing here?" she asked not able to betray the tremor in her voice.

Her throat started tightening as she attempted to quieten her pain, her heart twisted painfully and she had to remind herself to breathe.

She couldn't pull her gaze away from Edward's as he stood there still, calm, watching her, he finally spoke and she couldn't help but become engrossed in his voice.

"Alice told me about what happened, with you and the cliff" he stated with a hint of anger in his voice, as if he cared that she had jumped, "And she told me about Victoria and how she's back" he said this time with alarm at the danger of a rogue vampire.

So that was it? He came back to deal with Victoria, scold her for doing dangerous things and then leave again? Of course that was it, why would he stay after he made it so obvious he didn't love her.

Bella became emotional again, "I can take care of myself, so what if she's here you think I care" she hissed, tears falling down her cheeks as her body shook, "You'll kill her then leave again" she yelled at him while storming off to the stairs, she turned and glared at him, then whispered the all to familiar words, "As if you were never here".

Before she could move Edward was at the foot of the stairs and restraining her with a hand on her arm, his cold grip was unbreakable but she could tell he was being careful not to hurt her, as if any physical pain could hurt her more than the emotional, still his touch stung her with memories of the unreachable.

Just as she went to confront him the front door slammed open and a pair of deep dark black eyes glared at Edward, it was Jacob and he wasn't alone, behind him stood Paul.

"_Get your hands off her!_" Jacob growled, the sound was in human, and the threat of violence was clear as day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Moon**

Chapter Five

Bella just stared at Jacob while Edward turned letting her go and placing himself in front of her as if to protect her, Jacob and Paul took a defensive position as if ready to change and attack, Bella could've sworn she felt Edward's rage. His whole body was tense and his hands shook with fury.

Jacob and Paul were growling low in their throats, the sound like that of a savage dog, Bella knew what would happen next if she didn't do something and made her body snap out of its frozen state, she urged her legs into motion and quickly leapt in front of Edward while spreading out her arms, looking into Jacob's deep coal black eyes with a pleading look, "Please Jake…" she said with a tremor running in her voice, "Don't" she whispered.

Jacob finally looked directly at Bella and after seeing her fear calmed a little, while Paul still stood behind him looking ready to pounce if necessary. Bella knew if she could calm Jacob down then he would control Paul and force him to back off as well.

Edward wanted to pull Bella back behind him to protect her, the moment she ad stood in front of him as if to protect him he felt relief and anger, relief that she must still care about him to not want him hurt, and anger that she should put herself in danger, didn't she know that they were dangerous?

They could change any minute and attack, but he knew that the reason for Jacob's anger was because of his jealously and decided to see if Jacob would listen to Bella's plea, still ready to push her behind him at any time.

After a few deep calming breaths Jacob and Paul had let the tenseness leave their bodies and took a more normal standing position, "What is he doing back here? What did he do to you?" Jacob started demanding in a rough harsh voice etched with concern.

Bella realised how she must look, tears still wet on her cheeks, her body trembling from the angry out burst with Edward that she had just moments before Jacob and Paul had barged in to see Edward restraining her.

He was worried about her, "Nothing, has back because of that vampire who's after me, once she's gone he will be as well" she told Jacob begging him to see reason.

Edward tensed again hearing Bella say that he would be gone, he would have to correct her later, deciding it would not be wise to tell Bella he was back for good while Jacob and his friend were here.

"I was worried when you didn't turn up after you called so we came to see if you were ok" Jacob told her while eyeing up Edward suspiciously.

Jacob couldn't understand how Edward could just stand there so calmly as if he hadn't put Bella through pain, made her unhappy and sad, he couldn't help but rethink all the things that had happened with Bella when Edward had left. He saw Edward flinch in pain as if he could read Jacob's mind, then Jacob remembered that he could read minds and a half smile played across his lips.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jake I should have called" Bella told him not grasping what had just happened between Edward and Jacob, "I didn't even realise the time" she told him looking at her watch.

She recoiled when she saw the time, "Oh no Charlie will be home any minute and I haven't cooked dinner" she said then with another pleading look beseeched both Jacob and Paul to leave before Charlie got back, "I swear I'll come by tomorrow ok?" she said to Jacob as he and Paul gave Edward one last look of warning then turned to leave reluctantly, "Make sure you do" Jacob cautioned her as he watched Paul walk down the path to their car, Jacob turned to Bella and looked at Edward over her shoulder standing there tense at the door, without a seconds pause he leaned down and kissed Bella gently on her forehead, "Be safe" he begged her before leaving.

Edward clenched his hands as he read Jacob's mind and saw something that he hadn't before, Jacob had purposely thought about kissing Bella in the kitchen when Edward had called, how dare that mutt put his lips on her, now he felt jealousy as he watch them leave.

Bella was a little stunned at the affectionate kiss and didn't realise it was done to make Edward angry, after they left she sighed heavily and turned around walked back into the house and closed the door, "You have to leave before Charlie gets here" she told Edward coldly before walking to the kitchen and looking in the fridge, her heart was beating fast but she was determined not to turn around and face him, she couldn't bare to watch him walk away from her again, but when she turned around he was standing there watching her silently.

"Aren't you leaving?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"When the others get back we will search out Victoria and destroy her, until then I'm not leaving you alone" he told her firmly.

Bella knew better that to argue, "Well if Charlie sees you I don't know what he might do," she said truthfully.

Edward smiled lightly, "I will be in your room," he said and before she could protest he disappeared up the stairs.

Bella growled low in her throat, "Thanks for asking" she muttered as she turned around and started cooking, knowing he wasn't leaving anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Moon**

**Chapter Six**

Bella sat across from Charlie trying not to think about Edward, as they ate their meal he chatted about Jacob and his work, Bella just nodded distracted.

"Bella?" Charlie had to repeat her name three times before he caught her attention; Bella stopped toying with her mashed potatoes and looked up.

"What?" she asked confused by his annoyed expression,

"I was asking where Alice was tonight," he told her while scowling.

"Oh…Alice…right" Bella said giving a nervous laugh, "I think she went back to her house to stay the night, she didn't really tell me" Bella told him while stabbing at her cold peas.

Charlie huffed slightly, "As long as she's ok, up there all by herself" he said then after a moments thought stared at Bella with probing eyes, "She is all by herself isn't she? He's not coming back?" he growled and clanked his fork hard on his plate to make sure she paid attention.

Bella knew who he meant when he said 'he', if only Charlie knew where Edward was right this moment, sitting up in her room, in his house, he'd probably grab his gun and start hurling threats around she thought.

"She's alone as far as I know" Bella said side stepping the question.

Charlie suddenly turned apologetic when he saw the awkward look on her face, thinking it was stupid to bring Edward up he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Bella I know you don't like talking about him I shouldn't have mentioned him" he apologised making Bella feel even guiltier.

"It's ok, really" she assured him and got back to eating. The meal continued in silence, after dinner Bella offered to clean to avoid going up stairs, finally she knew she couldn't avoid it forever and after saying goodnight to Charlie started the slow climb to her room.

Edward was leaning against the wall opposite her bed, he looked at her when she came in and smiled lightly. Bella ignored the feeling that favourite smile of hers had on her that perfect crooked smile.

This was too painful to bear, having him so close after losing him so fast, she annoyed at how confused she was, part of her wanted to forgive him, but she knew she couldn't just do it, especially when he didn't love her.

Edward saw the sad expression and knew Bella was thinking about him, if only he could read her mind, he used to be so good at calming her down and fixing any problem she had, but that was when she confided in him, talked to him.

"I thought it was for the best" he whispered suddenly embarrassed but knowing he needed to tell her everything.

Bella looked up and for once that evening her face only held confusion instead of anger, "The best?"

Edward ignored her query, "I want to tell you the truth but don't interrupt me until I'm done alright?" he said softly.

Bella weighed her answers and finally curiosity won her over and she agreed and went to sit down on the bed and look at him while leaning against the far wall.

Edward felt relieved, "When Jasper attacked you I was afraid, more afraid than I have ever been, you were hurt because of me, it was my fault for putting you in danger like that" His eyes became clouded with a warring anger within him, his self disgust obvious.

"I would do anything to protect you, and I did. When I left you I thought it was the right thing but I knew that you wouldn't let me just leave unless I gave you no hope for something more, that's why I…" Edward looked at her then, square in the eye and his expression became sad and regretful, "…Why I told you I didn't love you" he confessed, "I see now what a mistake that was and I hated lying to you, if I had known I never would have left you, I lo…" Bella threw a pillow right at his head.

"If Charlie wasn't home I'd scream right now" she growled in a whisper, tears in her eyes, her jaw clenched in anger.

"Bella I…" but he was hit by another flying pillow, he refused to move an inch even as she got up and stalked towards him to stand directly in front of him, so close he could smell her scent.

"Don't you dare say you love me!" she hissed at him.

"I do," he whispered back.

Bella brought her hands up and beat them against his chest as hard as she could, forgetting his body was hard she felt like she'd hit a brick wall and gasped as pain radiated through her hands to her arms.

Edward immediately pushed her back onto the bed gently and took hold of her wrists as she whimpered, tears flowing from her eyes. He looked at her hands and noted they were red at the knuckles, but was thankful they weren't broken or seriously damaged.

"Oh Bella" he whispered gently as he hugged her to him in a unbreakable hold, his chin resting on the top of her head, and his arms wrapped around her trembling body to hold her to him.

Bella felt so happy and hurt at the same time, her hands tingled but weren't to sore anymore, but having him hold her made her so content and whole again, she closed her eyes and wept in his arms, the pain was fresh within her heart.

Edward knew when Bella fell asleep, she was softly breathing against his chest, curled into his body, he gently laid her down on her bed and after covering her with blankets just lay beside her like he had done the night they first kissed.

She was his Bella again, broken and fragile but she was Bella and that was all that mattered right now, that and the fact that she knew he loved her.

_**(Hey thanks for reading hope you enjoy this is not the end there's more to come, please review, sorry this chapter took so long I had a small case of writers block and I'm also in the process of looking for my lost cat and have been to depressed to write, anyway please review thanks!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood Moon**

Chapter Seven

Edward listened to her muttering in her sleep, most of the words were intelligible, but even now and then he'd hear his name, the way she said it was as if she were frightened, then every now and then she repeat the words 'don't leave me' and it broke his still heart.

It didn't matter that he hadn't intended to hurt her, he had, and he should have kept his promise never to leave her. Yes he'd been frightened himself, when Jasper had taken a leap for Bella he felt anger at ever putting her such a situation, but it was an accident, an unforeseeable misfortunate event. Leaving her was something he thought he had to do to keep her safe, but couldn't he do that with her there? Hadn't he done that when he held back Jasper? He could have he knew that, but he knew that every day that she was a human she was in danger, and yet he just couldn't bare the thought of her dying, becoming a vampire, living in seclusion even if she would forever be his.

Bella moved in her sleep and curl deeper into his body, he had already decided on a course of action whether Bella liked it or not, his plan would be unchanging, no matter what words of protest she used. When she awoke he would tell her, and they would leave.

Bella felt lazy and languid as she stretched like a cat under her covers, she felt warm and free. She opened her eyes while smothering a yawn with her mouth and stared at her curtain-covered window, the sun was still not out but by the sounds of the birds chirping she knew sunrise was coming. Her thoughts were quickly reverted back to the night before and she bound straight up in bed looking around, and sure enough sitting at the chair next to her desk was Edward, quietly watching and assessing her.

She made a slight female grunt of protest at his intruding gaze, "Could you look anymore like a stalker watching me sleep" she muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

Edward just smiled, "I can't help it" he replied softly.

Bella huffed with irritation and climbed out from her bed, and that was when she noticed the bag, her bag to be exact.

Piled fill with her clothes and other items, "Why are my clothes packed?" she asked Edward with a strained voice.

Edward's smile never let up, "I'd figured you would want to bring them along with you and decided to pack to save time" he told her with his musical melodic voice.

Bella gritted her teeth, "And where am I going?" she grounded out.

"We will be staying at my house until the others arrive" he stated.

Bella didn't know whether to be happy or angry, she chose the latter, "I am not going anywhere" she growled as she threw him a stubborn look.

Edward sighed and stalked ever so slowly towards her making her back up till her back was to her door, he then leant forward until his face was close to hers, "I don't recall giving you an option, Bella" he told her.

Bella gasped realising he was serious, she turned to open the door and escape but a hand shot out and effectively kept the door closed, she turned back and demanded him to stop it.

Edward just shook his head at her, "Until Victoria is dealt with you are not leaving my sight, and dealing with her would be easier without innocent bystanders getting in the way" he explained.

Bella tried to grasp his words, "I am not going to your house Edward now let go of the door," she snapped at him.

When he went to grab her she tried a different tactic, "I'll scream" she threatened him as she would an attacker.

Edward looked at her and arched an eyebrow, "And have Charlie know I'm in your room? No you wont," she said sounding confident, and damn it he was right.

She knew there would be no easy calm explanation she could give him that would ease his anger, she decided to beg and started pleading with him to see reason.

Edward's face turned cold and serious, "See reason? Right now I think I'm the only one seeing reason Bella" he said angrily looking at her with flashing eyes that would frighten anyone else, "She is out there just waiting for a chance to kill you, at least at my place you don't have to worry about Charlie getting hurt, if she gets impatient what do you think she would do?" he left her to figure the answer out and saw the immediate concern and sadness in her eyes.

He didn't want to hurt her by saying it but knew that she needed to be serious and know the risks there would be if she were to stay here, at least if its just her he would be worried about anyone else becoming involved and could concentrate on keeping her safe without added distractions.

After a long silent moment Bella knew he was right and sighed sadly, Edward murmured words of calm to her assuring her it would be ok as he picked up her bag and told her to write Charlie a note saying she had to leave early to see Alice and would be staying with her for the next few nights. They snuck out the house by the front door and jumped into Edwards hidden Volvo just down the street, left for his place in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood Moon**

Chapter Eight

Bella was silent the whole drive back just looking out the Volvo's silver window while watching the tree's pass her by at an alarmingly fast rate, ignoring Edward when he tried to coerce her into conversation continually. She gritted her teeth as she thought about Edward's words, she wanted to hate him for using Charlie to get to her but knew that it was true. Charlie's safety was her number one priority, James had blackmailed her using her mother's safety, there was no way of knowing if Victoria was the same, moving pawns on a chess board to take out the queen; to take out her.

Her thoughts trailed traitorously back to last night when she had fallen asleep in Edward's arms and she couldn't help but feel a little happy he had stayed, but he had ruined it by forcing her to leave without a choice. She wanted to glare at him but didn't want him knowing her thoughts were of him.

How dare he keep doing this, changing his mind and coming back, continually making decisions that affected her life without asking her what she wanted? Did he value her opinion so little? And she could do nothing now but be dragged along by an invisible leash like a dog to obey orders.

As they pulled into his driveway she noticed the curtains were open and that it looked lively, for a vampires house. The last time she had been here was on her birthday; of course they would have cleaned up the mess her party had become, now this house only held bad memories she wish she could forget.

When they entered the house Bella saw Alice and immediately scowled at her, angry over the deception and sneaking around behind her back, but Alice just smiled that bright pixie smile of hers and gave her a look of innocence.

"Hi Bella" she said and gave her a hug; Bella did not return the hug and just glared at her. "How could you not tell me Alice" Bella hissed under her breath ignoring Edward behind her.

Edward placed Bella's bags inside and closed the door, "I asked her not to, its not her fault Bella" he said apologetically.

Bella growled, "After everything I told you what would make you think I wanted to see him?" Bella said angrily not caring if Edward was there to hear her.

Alice cringed inwardly when she saw the hurt in Edward's eyes but she felt Bella was a little right, "I couldn't Bella" she told her and lead her upstairs. "Come on I'll show you where you're staying" Alice told her trying to change the subject of discussion.

She was lead to Edwards's room and tried to halt but Alice just dragged her through, to her surprise the room had been changed around completely. For one thing there was a big four-poster bed with golden covers; it looked luxuriously soft. There had been curtains hung from ceiling to floor the colour of rich velvet purple, and Edward's journals had been removed to give her space without clutter.

"I really don't want to stay in here" Bella told Alice but she just smiled, "But it's already been done Bella" she said in a cheerful voice that didn't at all match Bella's mood.

"I don't want to stay here" Bella snapped angrily, "In his room? You think I want anything to do with him?" Bella knew she was losing it but finally her anger and frustration had got to her. "No one asks what I want, and its obvious no one cares how I feel" Bella backed up when Alice went to console her, Bella calmed down a little and looked with beseeching eyes at Alice, "I thought you knew how he made me feel, I can't look at him without hurting, I hate him" the words escaped and Bella gasped at what she said, tears began falling from her eyes as she began to shake.

Was it true? Did she really hate him…? No! She didn't but she was so confused, she just said it to strike out.

She let Alice hug her this time; Alice rocked her back and forth while looking at the door… while looking at Edward who was standing at the entrance with bags in hand, Edward who was looking at Bella with a look of heart break on his face, pain in his eyes, and a tearing whole in his dead heart.

Alice watched as he disappeared back where he had come leaving the bags on the floor near the door, she wanted to go after him but decided to wait till Bella was calmer.

She lifted Bella into her arms and wasn't much surprised that Bella didn't fight back, she placed her on the bed and Bella was surprised that it was every bit as soft as it had looked, she just lay there with Alice for her pillow and fell asleep.

Alice waited until she was in a deep sleep, and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks, after she placed the blankets over Bella to keep her warm and closed the curtains to create the illusion of night, then went in search of a heart-broken Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blood Moon**

_**Chapter Nine**_

Alice found him on the roof of the Cullen house, just standing on the edge staring out at the setting sun in the distance.

"She didn't mean it Edward" she tried to comfort him as she approached from behind, stopping but seconds away from him.

She thought perhaps he didn't hear her till he finally spoke, "Yes she did" he got a pained look on his face as he thought the words over, "She's right to hate me, after everything I've done to her" he defended Bella.

"No" Alice whispered, "You did it for her, to keep her safe" she tried to reason but he would hear none of it.

Edward whirled around to stare at his sister, "Just look at her, look what I've done to her" he growled waving his hand about, "This is all my fault and I don't know how to fix it, I cant even protect her without hurting her" he hissed then looked away from her sympathetic gaze.

"She'll forgive you Edward"

Edward finally met her gaze, "Did you see it? Is that the future?" he asked suddenly wondering if maybe Alice had seen something.

Alice cringed, "Well…no, it weird, it's like she doesn't even think about what she wants to do or what road she'll take, she doesn't make decisions" she told him honestly.

Edward gave a pitiful laugh, "You mean like she's given up" he felt pain strike him; "She used to know exactly what she wanted".

Alice stayed with Edward to keep him company as he thought through things; it didn't take long before Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had turned up, followed shortly by Carlisle and Esme. When she was sure Edward had calmed down enough she went to greet them all as they headed inside.

"So how is she?" Carlisle asked as he put an arm around Esme who seemed distressed for Edward.

Alice told everyone about what happened, amazingly she saw sympathy in Rosalie's face and had a feeling it was for Bella, Emmett seemed equally concerned, and she could feel Jasper tense up, she met his gaze and smiled.

She went up to him and gave him a hug, he returned it but never un-tensed, "It's not your fault Jazz" she tried to console him.

"If I hadn't of…" he faltered a little, "This wouldn't have happened"

She shook her head; "It's not your fault" she repeated and made him look at her so he could see the sincerity in her eyes, "Don't blame yourself"

Before he could say anything Edward walked in, Esme gave him a motherly hug, and Carlisle patted him on the shoulder. All was silent for a while and Emmett decided to remedy it by coming up and heaving him off the floor in a brotherly hug, squeezing tight, "Don't worry Bro" Emmett consoled him, "Time heals" he said, but Edward wasn't so sure anymore.

But then again…only time could tell.

* * *

Bella found herself once again waking to dried tears on her cheeks and a sore throat from sobbing. She hated not being able to control her emotions and hoped that it was just stress. She heaved a sigh as she looked around the empty room, the door was closed and the curtains sealed closed to allow darkness, she sat up fully and looked around for her bags.

She found them stacked neatly to one side of the room and started to go through them to search for some fresh clothes, she was determined to get out of here, she couldn't just up and leave her life…she wasn't him.

She had family, a job, friends…oh no, Jacob. She totally forgot that she was suppose to visit him, she hadn't even called him after what had happened, they'd kissed and he was probably really mad at not being able to hear from her, did he even know where she was, or who was back?

She quickly left her clothes on the bed and went in search of a phone, when she got downstairs into the kitchen she saw all the Cullen's standing on all corners of the room looking like they were deep in thought, excluding Edward. When she stopped they all looked up and after a few seconds of sympathetic expressions smiled friendly, Esme came up and without a word hugged her comfortingly.

"You're up, are you feeling any better?" she asked like a worried mum.

"I was just really tired" I lied and after a few more hugs she was set free, "Ah I kind of need to use the phone" Bella told Alice.

Alice gave her a inquisitive look, then it turned to one of frustration when she couldn't realize who Bella wanted to call.

"It's personal but really important," Bella pleaded with her.

Alice finally sighed and handed her a portable house phone, Bella clutched it tightly, "Um and is it ok if I take a shower?" Bella asked.

Alice proceeded to hand her a towel and cleaning necessities and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom, "Bella, I don't want to distress you…" she said cautiously; Bella gave her a look of concern.

"What is it?" Bella asked thinking that it must be some news of Victoria or Charlie.

"…Edward heard what you said before in his room" Alice admitted sadly.

Bella tried to think back to what she had told Alice and after a seconds thought her eyes widened with shock and horror, "No…" Bella moaned as Alice tried to calm her, "But…I-I-… I was just angry" Bella cried, "I don't hate him! I couldn't!" When Alice just stood there she panicked.

"Where is he? I have to tell him!" Bella started to run back to his room down the hall.

"He's not here," Alice told her sorrowfully, "He thought it would be better if he went on the hunt before you woke up" she said sadly.

Bella's face crumbled and tears formed, "Alone…?" she whispered dejectedly.

"No Emmett and Jasper went with him that's why they weren't here when you woke up" she told her as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "It will be ok Bella you'll see…" but Alice froze just as she was finished saying that, because she could see something, a vision of the future had just begun in her head, she moaned and Bella flinched at the look of grief in her eyes, Bella was even more concerned when Alice whispered, _"No…Edward…!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Blood Moon**

**Chapter Ten**

Edward watched as his brothers Emmett and Jasper zigzagged through the dense forest, following the scent of possible dinner. He followed at a slower pace, his mind preoccupied by the most important person in his life, Bella.

Even though he could not feel the cold winds he shivered as he thought of her words of hate, he couldn't help but believe every word she said, he felt consumed by the guilt of what he had done to the only person he'd ever loved truly, she had been innocent and kind, forgiving and understanding, and he had given her reason for hate and anger, gone were her thoughts of happiness and excitement, no dreams of the future; just nightmares of a past he himself had created.

He snapped out of his own thoughts when those of his brothers intruded, worry for him. He stopped as soon as they did and faced them in silence.

He finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, it was unfair of me to make the decision for us to leave Forks, I have one goal right now and that is to destroy Victoria"

Emmett smiled with anticipation, already blood thirsty for a fight against the enemy redhead.

Edward smiled sadly, "I'm going to face her alone" he announced quietly, as he predicted they're refusal to let him do so was fierce. "I know you both want to help but I do not intend on losing, I want you both to go back to Bella and give her something for me" he told them as he pulled a small folded letter out of the inner pocket of his coat jacket, he held it out to Emmett.

Emmett shook his head, "Fine, face her without our help but we are going with you, you can give that to Bella when we return" he suggested hoping Edward would re-pocket it.

Edward smiled sadly, Jasper immediately frowned feeling his emotions, "When I've finished Victoria off I wont be going back home" he drew in an unnecessary breath.

"I'm going to go join the Volturi in Italy, where Bella wont be forced to see me" he whispered the last few words feeling the pain down in the depths of his damned heart.

"I've hurt her enough for a lifetime, and once this threat against her is gone, there'll be no reason for me to stay, you may come but as soon as Victoria is finished I leave" he told them, and with nothing more to say he took off to where Victoria had last been seen by Alice with his brothers to follow.

* * *

"We have to stop him," Bella snapped impatiently after hearing Alice's words of Edward's plan.

Alice smiled sadly, "its to late Bella they have probably found her scent by now, but Emmett and Jasper are with him so he'll be fine" she tried to assure her.

Bella shook her head, "No! We have to stop him from going to Italy!" she growled not meaning to be so sharp with her friend but her impatience was painful.

Alice looked at Bella finally understanding, "You do still love him," she whispered.

Bella looked at her as if she were insane, "Of course I do!" she gave a shaky breath while running a hand through her messy hair sweeping it back off her face, "How could I not, he's everything to me" she turned to Alice with tears in her eyes, "Please Alice we have to stop him!" she pleaded hoping they weren't to late.

* * *

Even with Alice's super fast speed she'd found herself to late, all that was left of Victoria was a bomb fire that was being watched by Jasper and Emmett, both whom looked miserable. She had hoped leaving Bella behind would make it easier for her to gain time on them but she knew immediately she had failed in her mission to stop her brother.

"He's already gone" Emmett muttered as he kicked some dirt into the fire, He said he wanted to say goodbye to everyone but couldn't wait"

Jasper came to stand by Alice and put a comforting arm around her small shoulders, "I was to late," she whispered brokenly, her eyes clouding with grief.

"He sad it was for the best, for Bella" Jasper told her.

Alice just shook her head, "You don't understand" she whispered, "Bella still loves him she sent me to stop him from leaving, but now that he's gone…" she didn't have to continue, they all knew what she was getting at.

Bella had been hurt more than they could imagine and yet they had all seen the extent of her pain in her face, her very being. And now he had just left again and she would only blame herself, Alice bit her perfect lip with worry over one thought, could Bella break more than she had? She had finally looked like the old Bella when she pleaded with Alice to stop Edward, would she completely fall back to what she had become when Edward left?

They for once slowly made their way back to the Cullen house in silence, all pondering how badly Bella would crumble with the news of Edward's departure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blood Moon**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Alice had known there would be tears, she saw them trail down Bella's cheeks, she knew there would be pain, she saw it in Bella's eyes, but she hadn't been expecting the rage that seemed to radiate from Bella's body and words.

"I'll kill him!" she vowed violently slamming her fist down on the dining table, "He is not doing this to me again!" she swore.

The Cullen's all stood silently staring in awe at her, they had never seen her look or act like such a…vampire. Out for blood, the raging fire in her eyes was bloodthirsty, and the scary half smile was like that of a crazed person as she promised what she was going to do to him.

"Bella he'll be in Italy by tomorrow, he's on a plane right now" Alice said calmly.

"So, we go after him, rip him to pieces and bring him back here before we reassemble him so I can kill him" Bella said as if it were the most rational solution.

Alice sighed, "You're a human Bella you can't just walk in there and drag him out, and he won't listen to any of us," she reasoned.

"Nothing is going to stop me from getting at his throat" Bella told her shaking her head.

Emmett smiled, "I always knew you were meant to be a vampire, and your words prove it," he laughed.

Suddenly Bella smiled happily, already thoughts were racing through her head, Alice flinched and stood still as a vision passed before her eyes, after a few seconds she looked at Bella in shock, "No Bella you cant" she whispered.

Bella shook her head again and looked at Alice ignoring all the confused vampires surrounding them, "It's the only way Alice, you said yourself I cant just walk in there, but if I'm a vampire I can" she said softly.

"But Bella, Edward doesn't want…" But Bella interrupted Alice's warnings.

"There's no other option" she said coldly with impatience, "Edward wont come back on his own, he wont listen to any of you" Bella eyes turned sad for a second, then Alice saw the pleading look in her eyes, "I lost him once Alice, and I barely survived…I cant do it again" Bella held back the tears forming in her eyes as her throat turned suddenly raw with emotion.

"You obviously saw it, so its going to happen…right" Bella convinced her, "For once Alice give me the option of choosing my own future, trust me" she pleaded.

* * *

Bella, Carlisle and Alice arrived in Italy some several hours later; it had been a surprising unanimous vote that she be allowed to become a vampire, with the exception of Rosalie.

Bella had then told Alice of her plan, in Italy she would be changed and then as soon as possible they would find Edward and bring him home, Bella had no illusions of how long it would take before she was able to control her new-born vampire state, Alice had told her the possibility could be months but that in the vision Bella's eyes had been blood red but her clothes the same as were Edward's.

She never told Bella the full extent of her vision, of Bella confronting Edward in front of the Volturi, only that she had been the one to change Bella. She had a feeling Bella would be ok in her new born body, as if she wasn't taken by the dangers of a new vampire, but in control somehow.

They found a lavish hotel just inside Italy near the Volturi's vicinity, Bella saw the large suite and was amazingly unsurprised that the Cullen's could afford this. She splashed her face with water as she freshened up in the bathroom, when she finally emerged she saw Alice with a look of worry on her face while she sat on the large four poster bed, Carlisle stood next to it.

"You know it will hurt" Alice cautioned, Bella sat down next to her unafraid, "I know but the only thing I'm worried about is you" Bella confided.

"That's why she'll be stepping out while I change you" Carlisle said calmly taking Bella's hand and leading her to the bed, Alice gave Bella one last hug before making her exit.

As Bella laid down on the comfortable bed she sighed, "I had always hoped Edward would be the one to change me, not because I wanted to make it harder on him, I just knew if it was him that did it I would know that he truly wanted me to be with him" she told her future father-in-law.

"He does" Carlisle said as he leaned over her, "Close your eyes" he instructed, she obeyed and took a deep calming breathe, "Now think of something else" he told her.

Bella let her lips curve up into a smile, "How about punching Edward?" she half joked. Carlisle gave her a soft laugh, "I'll have to cover your mouth so the hotel don't hear you cry out" he told her then did exactly so. She closed her eyes tightly and within seconds of anticipation and wonder she felt a sharp agonizing pain that made her scream under his stifling hand, and as tears filled her eyes she thought of her life, her family, Jacob, and Edward before finally passing off into the darkness of the undead.

**_

* * *

_****_I know this chapter might have seemed a little rushed, and yes it was a major cliffy again, but its cause my last chapter is going to be a long…long…long one that I hope to have finished in the next two days, so please be patient and review how much you hate my cliff hanger, cheers._**


End file.
